


The Divide

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Angst, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: For once, you and Steve are not on the same side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr. gender-neutral reader as usual.

“I don’t ask for much but I do ask that you don’t lie to me.”

You paused for a few moments before continuing your task and turning on the faucet, running the warm water over your soapy, trembling hands. “I haven’t lied if I refuse to answer, Steve,” you deadpanned.

Steve’s jaw clenched. He glared down at his arms, folded over his chest. “Refusing to answer tells me all I need to know,” he replied. You heard him take several breaths behind you, probably pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. He always did when he was fighting to calm down. “How could you do this? You know what this means for you, for me, for all of us.”

You patted your hands dry on a dish towel, your vision clouded with tears. You wiped them away with your sleeve, sniffling quietly. “Don’t make this any harder than this has to be, Steve. It’s not too late. We can compromise—”

“How am I supposed to compromise what I believe in, Y/N?” Steve retorted, and the scathing tone of his voice made you flinch. He seemed to notice this, and his voice grew quieter—still angry, but soft. “You know I can’t sit back and remain silent at a time like this.”

“I don’t expect you to,” you said honestly, fighting to keep your voice even. “I can’t expect that from you. I know you too well.” You finally turned around to face him. His mouth fell open and you swore inwardly, knowing he could see your teary, red-rimmed eyes. You pushed on, your hands clenched into fists at your sides. “You carry so much on your shoulders, Steve. Don’t you want a break? We’ve been through so much and I just want to _stop_. I want to _rest_. I’m human, I’m selfish. I want what everyone else has, I want what I’ve never been able to have and that’s stability. Peace. Comfort.” You choked back a sob. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Steve didn’t answer, and each second he waited to reply was another blow to your heartstrings. When he finally did speak, you could feel the inside of you shattering: “Then I don’t expect you to stay.”

You blinked up at him tearfully. He was staring down at you, his nostrils flaring and his eyes steely, as if he didn’t recognize you. You knew this expression was a façade; you knew this was hurting him, too, but you couldn’t bear it. You left the kitchen before he could hear your sobs.

This was the last thing you wanted. You had made your decision long before the announcement of the Accords. You knew it would build divides between you and your teammates, between you and Steve, but you never imagined it would feel this hard, like you had lost a loved one. You wondered if that was how Steve felt, like he had truly lost you. You didn’t want to lose him, too.

But if peace came at a price, you weren’t about to deny the offer.


End file.
